Nazo's Journal
by 21Star
Summary: This story is about Nazo's life, this Nazo is sometimes nice,sweet,harsh,mean and more THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI ,LEMON,MPREG.,RAPE,BAD OR STRONG LANGUAGE AND OTHER BAD STUFF YOU CAN THINK OF,AND DRAMA Rated M Later Entries,NO FLAMES! Couple s :A lot
1. Entry 1

**Nazo the Hedgehog's:**

**Journal**

**Entry # 1:**

_Dear Someone,_

_When I was younger, like about 4 years old, my mother left me with my father; I told my father the reason she left is because of me, because I look like a girl, he said that no, that not true. But I know in my heart it's the dreadful truth, before she, my mother, left I heard her say "How come are child came looking like a girl and acts like one too, why couldn't we have normal child!". It hurt my feelings what she said, I keep on telling my mother, "Please don't go!" while grabbing on her leg. She just kicked in my face and left, I started to cry._

_2 years later kids at school now know and now they teased me telling me, "You have no mother! Ha-ha" and then another kid says "Ha-ha, whose next your father!" I ignored them and just went walking and I don't even have friends, and never will._

_After school I went back to my house I opened the door, I saw a note on the on the table, I grabbed it and it says it was from my father, and I read, it says:_

_"Dear Nazo, I left… Your mother was right about you. You're a disgrace. Don't even bother looking for me..."_

_I... was really hurt what he did and said to me I never thought he would do this to me, I cried myself to sleep that night I will never forget._

_Tomorrow morning:_

_I woke up, I went to an orphanage right away, there were lots of kids my age and some even older or __younger than me__, I meet a green hedgehog named Scourge, he had a white shirt__and blue s__horts and some__ black boots he was 9 years old__. I just had a yellow shirt and some black shorts and some blue shoes. _

_"Hi" Scourge said,_

_"Hi" I said,_

_"What's your name?" Scourge said,_

_"Nazo a-and yours?"-I said nervously don't want to ruin this chance to make a new friend._

_"Mines Scourge, what a pretty name you have," Scourge said while smiling_

_I blush and said, "T-thanks"_

_"Wanna be friends?" Scourge said with a smirked,_

_"Sure" I said still blushing,_

_"Okay Bye, friend" Scourge said with a wink,_

_"Bye" I said blushing furiously,_

_So I went walking down and found my room, 2 other people are going to share my room too. Well at least I have a friend, I hope. Then a girl came in my room she's, a lilac cat and her name is Blaze she has a white shirt and a red skirt and some silver boots she's 6 years old she says_

_"Hello my name is Blaze, what's your name?" Blaze said,_

_"Hi, my name is Nazo, um I like your boots" I said try to complement her boots they were actually really pretty I thought maybe to complement boots she would be my friend._

_She giggles and says, "Thanks, so friends?"_

_"Sure" I said smiling,_

"_I never had friends because I was different from other people" Blaze said sad_

_"Me too" I said almost sad, _

_Then a boy came in the room and I already meet him Scourge,_

"_Hi there beautiful, "Scourge said while winking_

_I was like 'who he is talking to, me or Blaze'_

"_I think he's talking to you" Blaze said pointing at me and holding a giggle,_

"_Oh well thanks" I said, I just blushed_

_He just smirked, _

_I was happy because I have two friends and I never had any before...But now I do that made me happy, I hope to meet more nice people first day at the orphanage was great._

_That Night:_

_I couldn't sleep; I just looked at the window next to me so I decide to look at the people walking with their children…_

_"I wish I had parents that took care of me and love me forever..." I thought, _

**_I cried a little I_****_ wiped away my tears, and s_****_o I fell _****_asleep,_**

**_Peacefully...Happy..._**


	2. Entry 2

**Nazo the Hedgehog's:**

**Journal**

**Entry # 2:**

_Dear Someone,_

_Today at the orphanage, we went to breakfast. I saw lots of new people, Scourge and Blaze were seating with me, eating waffles, __and drinking orange juice. Scourge was sitting in front of me and he wore a black jacket, and black boots, and Blaze, who was sitting right next to me, was wearing a purple dress with some red high heels, I was wearing a black shirt and gray tights. We wer__e talking about someone name __Sonic the hedgehog__ strange because I don't know no one named like that:_

_"Hey Nazo, you know who's Sonic the Hedgehog" Scourge sad in a sour voice,_

_"No, why?" I said,_

_"Well, Cause his "goody two shoes" and I hate him" Scourge said,_

_"Because he is way better than you" Blaze said while pointing at Scourge,_

_"Shut up!" Scourge said,_

_"I haven't heard of him, so is he?" I said,_

_"Okay, he's a blue hedgehog, who runs fast, and shit like that but, Nazo if you ever meet him, you should hate him" Scourge said,_

_"Why?" I said cause I don't even know the guy,_

_"Let's just say his no good" Scourge said,_

_"Okay then," I said,_

_Blaze went and threw her tray away while I was still eating then Scourge went and threw his tray and then me last,_

_Later:_

_We went outside; I bump in into a silver hedgehog:_

_"Sorry" I said shyly,_

"_It's okay, my name is Silver by the way" Silver said,_

_"Nice to meet you Silver, my name is Nazo" I said,_

_"So you're new here?" Silver said,_

_"Yeah" I said,_

_"Wanna be friends, Nazo?" Silver said with a wink,_

_"Sure." I said,_

_I have friends YAY! I'm so happy first I have Scourge, then Blaze and now Silver, any ways I was at the swings just swinging myself up and down. Scourge was standing there smiling at me it look so weird I just laugh he said:_

_"What so funny Nazz?" Scourge said smiling,_

_"Oh, nothing, don't call me Nazz." I said with a slight irritation_

_"Or would you like Nazzy?" Scourge said smirking,_

_"No" I said with a frown,_

_"Fluffy?" Scourge said,_

_"Okay you can call me that" I said happily _

_"Okay, Fluffy" Scourge said_

_I giggled,_

_"Fluffy, there's going to be lots of kids coming to this orphanage so you just stick with me okay" Scourge said,_

_"Okay?" I said confused,_

_I got off the swings and we went inside sat down on the chairs and some person named Casey and she was a bear she was saying:_

_"There's going to be new kids coming today, and some of you are going to be changing room and staying with other kids so , I be the one telling you were you be sleeping." _

_She looks mean but actually I have met her and she's very nice._

_There are 6 rooms in this building; I hope I get a room with my friends or new friends. Okay now in the top part are 3 rooms, and bottom are 3 rooms also. Then all the kid, and then Casey said that she will put us in our room in the afternoon since it was morning._

_I meet some kids their names are: Sonic, Cream, Amy, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Fiona, and Sally_

_(I'm too lazy to explain how I met them maybe I'll write another entry explaining how I met them) _

_Yeah, they were my new__ friends and my other friends are: Scourge, Blaze, and Silver. I will just have to wait in the afternoon to see who are going to be my roommate two people per room...Can't wait..._


	3. Entry 3

**Nazo the Hedgehog's:**

**Journal**

**Entry #3:**

_Dear Someone,_

_Anyways Scourge has been angry for a while and because I'm friends with Sonic, all that things Scourge told me about him was a lie, Sonic is actually very nice guy, and handsome wow that was random. Well anyways Scourge is angry, when I talk to him he only tells me to go away. So, I told Blaze, cause their friends too, to talk to him and tell him why he is angry,_

_When I was about to go outside, Sonic stands in front of me and ask me some weird questions._

"_So, Nazo how old are you?" Sonic said following me outside,_

"_Um, 6 and how about you?" I said getting a little irritated,_

"_8," Sonic said,_

"_So," I said trying to change the subjected "Is Scourge anything related to you cause I mean he looks like you?"_

_Sonic just looks down and then lift his head says:_

"_He's... my brother..."_

"_Oh and why dose he hate you so much then?" I said,_

"_Because...he says that I'm 'goody two shoes` and never wants to see me again, but I don't get the reason why, but I think cause he was raised crappy and I wasn't" Sonic said,_

"_Yeah right," I mumbled,_

"_What?" He said,_

"_Nothing handsome," I said with a smile and a wink_

_He smiled,_

_Then when I was doing that I saw Scourge standing alone in the corner, he saw me and I know he heard me, what I told Sonic and then left running,_

"_SCOURGE WAIT!" I yelled out when I was about to go and find him Sonic stopped me by garbing my hand,_

"_Don't waste your time on him Nazo, I'm here with you and I won't get jealous easily" Sonic said,_

_I thought in my head, "You better let me go or else" or "Geez, get lost"_

_But I said stupidly and flatly "Okay, let's go..."_

_Don't friends stick together no matter what? That's what I always heard people saying, and then if that's true I'm one. I'm so sorry Scourge, and you were my first friend I made._

"_Let's go outside and play," Sonic said with a smirked,_

_I sighed; and said "Okay, Sonic"_

_We played on the slides and on the swings. Silver came outside he saw me and came towards me and asked me:_

"_Hi Nazo and Sonic, Nazo can I talk to you," He turned at Sonic and said, "Alone",_

"_Sure, I'll be back Sonic" I said, _

"_Okay, be back soon" Sonic said,_

_I got off the swings and we went under the slide, with Silver started by saying:_

"_Nazo, Blaze said that the reason that Scourge ain't going to talk to you cause, she didn't understand him but she thinks he's jealous of you being with Sonic and maybe Scourge has a crush on you, I'm not sure, though"_

"_I...To tell you the truth, I kind of have a little tiny crush one him, cause he was the first one I meet in this dump." I said,_

"_Are you sure it's a tiny one?" Silver said snickering,_

"_I need to think about it" I said sadly,_

"_Well we have to go inside to see who is going where, you" Silver said,_

"_Yeah let's go let me just get Sonic" I said,_

"_You're not even happy with him, are you?" Silver said,_

"_Well, I don't know" I said sad,_

"_Then you should be playing with Scourge"_

_I went to get Sonic, and, the three of us went inside. The, you know the "owner" of the orphanage put us in seats, Silver sat next to me and... Oh no, Scourge sat on the other side of me, he didn't even saw me and then Silver said:_

"_Hey Scourge Can I tell you something?"_

"_Sure" he replied_

_Silver whispered something on Scourge eared, we they broke apart,_

_Scourge was so red like a tomato, Silver just smirked. Scourge asked me_

"_Is that true?"_

"_What?" I said_

_He whispered in my eared, "You have a crush on me?"_

_I turned so red and hot then I gave a death glare to Silver, which he just smiled._

"_Well... kind of" I said while looking in the corner on my eyes,_

"_It's okay Fluffy, I'm not angry with you no more" Scourge said while smiling, we hugged each other._

"_I know what I was doing... Fluffy ha-ha" Silver said while laughing,_

"_Oh Yeah, Then I'll call you Silvy" I said laughing so hard,_

_Then the woman in charge of this orphanage name Casey said:_

"_Here where you're going to be with, 2 people per room, okay?"_

"_In the Upper Rooms are 3 and Bottom are 3 too so the upper rooms in _

_The first one is Nazo the Hedgehog and Scourge the Hedgehog. _

_Second Room is Sonic the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog. _

_Third Room is, Shadow the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat, _

_The bottom room is the Fourth Room, Rouge the Bat and Fiona Fox,_

_Fifth Room Sally Acorn and Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox,_

_And the last Sixth Room Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit. That's it get to your rooms." _

_She said with a smile._

_I'm so happy, I have to go now cause of the rooms bye!_


End file.
